


Escape

by Azelforest



Series: The Stages [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelforest/pseuds/Azelforest
Summary: (This lil AU takes place after the night during Gunmar's raid on Trollmarket, after Claire used her Shadowstaff to create the portal for them all to escape his wraith.)(If you're interested in the image that relates to the story, you can see it here: https://azelforest-art-corner.tumblr.com/post/175551004071/escape-claire-trollhunters-guillermo-del-toro )





	Escape

To say that she felt as though death itself had punched her in the head, would have been an understatement to the way she felt that night.   
  
It had taken all of her most deepest emotions, hatred, remorse, jealousy, and heartbreak, just to of even began that sequence of life draining madness that was the portal that saved them all. During it she could feel everything, the screams of Trolls, her friends, her mind telling her to end it all.   
  
It left her feeling...empty for a while. Drained of energy most definitely, but also, emotion. She felt nothing that night, no sadness, no fear, no anger or glee in their little victory.   
  
Even when Jim and Toby helped walk her home when Blinky decided it best to split up and allow them to rest for the evening while he found the other Trolls shelter for the morning, she hardly heard their voices speak to her.   
  
Her thoughts were still scrambled, is what Toby thought. Jim just decided that it took a lot out of Claire and that she should take it easy for the rest of the week.   
  
Both were wrong...and yet so right.   
  
The nightmares that ensued that night, were the only thing that made her feel anything at all...and that was fear. Fear for what she KNEW she saw to be real, and yet it was just so foggy everytime she awoke.   
  
She knew that magic existed, so what if this was a vision, a side-effect of using so much of it? That fact worried her alone that she might become trapped in an endless nightmare, void of feeling, or grow insane over time. That kept her up late at night for sure for the next few days, that and the cold that had overcame her since.   
  
She didn’t want to bother Jim either with how weak she felt, just going to school alone took what energy she had left, right out of her. And she ended up missing out on a few missions after that.   
  
She felt trapped, like something had grabbed ahold of her and was sucking the life right out of her still. During those late nights when on missions, she would always hesitate when it came to picking up her staff before she left.    
  
The touch alone gave her a ghostly reminder of that night.   
  
She was miserable...


End file.
